phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Title cards
| }} A title card is the shot at the beginning of an episode to help viewers identify the episode. Many scenes show outside of the Flynn-Fletcher house, but sometimes extends to the scene or at a completely different location. Season 1 File:Rollercoaster title card.jpg|"Rollercoaster" File:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror title card.jpg|"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" File:Flop Starz title card.jpg|"Flop Starz" File:The Fast and the Phineas title card.jpg|"The Fast and the Phineas" File:Lights, Candace, Action! title card.jpg|"Lights, Candace, Action!" File:Raging Bully title card.jpg|"Raging Bully" File:Candace Loses Her Head title card.jpg|"Candace Loses Her Head" File:I, Brobot title card.jpg|"I, Brobot" File:Run Away Runway title card.jpg|"Run Away Runway" File:The Magnificent Few title card.jpg|"The Magnificent Few" File:S'Winter title card.jpg|"S'Winter" File:Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|"Jerk De Soleil" File:Are You My Mummy? title card.jpg|"Are You My Mummy?" File:Ready for the Bettys title card.jpg|"Ready for the Bettys" File:I Scream, You Scream title card.jpg|"I Scream, You Scream" File:Toy to the World title card.jpg|"Toy to the World" File:Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! title card2.jpg|"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" File:It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World title card.jpg|"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" File:Mom's Birthday title card.jpg|"Mom's Birthday" File:Journey to the Center of Candace title card.jpg|"Journey to the Center of Candace" File:It's About Time! title card.jpg|"It's About Time!" File:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together title card.jpg|"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" File:Tree to Get Ready title card.jpg|"Tree to Get Ready" File:The Ballad of Badbeard title card.jpg|"The Ballad of Badbeard" File:Greece Lightning title card.jpg|"Greece Lightning" File:Leave the Busting to Us! title card.jpg|"Leave the Busting to Us!" File:Crack That Whip title card.jpg|"Crack That Whip" File:The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg|"The Best Lazy Day Ever" File:Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. title card.jpg|"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." File:Voyage to the Bottom of Buford title card.jpg|"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" File:A Hard Day's Knight title card.jpg|"A Hard Day's Knight" File:Traffic Cam Caper title card.jpg|"Traffic Cam Caper" File:Bowl-R-Ama Drama title card.jpg|"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" File:Got Game? title card.jpg|"Got Game?" File:Comet Kermillian title card.jpg|"Comet Kermillian" File:Put That Putter Away title card.jpg|"Put That Putter Away" File:Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? title card.jpg|"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" File:The Flying Fishmonger title card.jpg|"The Flying Fishmonger" File:One Good Scare Ought to Do It! title card.jpg|"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" File:The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein title card.jpg|"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" File:Oil on Candace title card.jpg|"Oil on Candace" File:Out of Toon title card.jpg|"Out of Toon" File:Hail Doofania! title card.jpg|"Hail Doofania!" File:Out to Launch title card.jpg|"Out to Launch" File:Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" File:Phineas and Ferb Get Busted HD.jpg|"At Last" (same episode as "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") File:Unfair Science Fair title card.jpg|"Unfair Science Fair" File:Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) title card.jpg|"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" Season 2 File:The Lake Nose Monster title card.jpg|"The Lake Nose Monster" File:Interview With a Platypus Title.jpg|"Interview With a Platypus" File:Tip of the Day title card.jpg|"Tip of the Day" File:Attack of the 50 Foot Sister title card.jpg|"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" File:Backyard Aquarium title card.jpg|"Backyard Aquarium" File:Day of the Living Gelatin title card.jpg|"Day of the Living Gelatin" File:Elementary My Dear Stacy title card.jpg|"Elementary My Dear Stacy" File:Don't Even Blink title card.jpg|"Don't Even Blink" File:Chez Platypus title card.jpg|"Chez Platypus" File:Perry Lays an Egg title card.jpg|"Perry Lays an Egg" File:Gaming the System title card.jpg|"Gaming the System" File:The Chronicles of Meap title card.jpg|"The Chronicles of Meap" File:Thaddeus and Thor title card.jpg|"Thaddeus and Thor" File:De Plane! De Plane! title card.jpg|"De Plane! De Plane!" File:Let's Take a Quiz title card.jpg|"Let's Take a Quiz" File:At the Car Wash title card.jpg|"At the Car Wash" File:Oh, There You Are, Perry title card.png|"Oh, There You Are, Perry" File:Swiss Family Phineas title card.jpg|"Swiss Family Phineas" File:Hide and Seek title card.jpg|"Hide and Seek" File:That Sinking Feeling title card.jpg|"That Sinking Feeling" File:The Baljeatles title card.jpg|"The Baljeatles" File:Vanessassary Roughness title card.jpg|"Vanessassary Roughness" File:No More Bunny Business title card.jpg|"No More Bunny Business" File:Spa Day title card.jpg|"Spa Day" File:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" File:Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" File:Bubble Boys title card.jpg|"Bubble Boys" File:Isabella and the Temple of Sap title card.jpg|"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" File:Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg|"Cheer Up Candace" File:Fireside Girl Jamboree title card.jpg|"Fireside Girl Jamboree" File:The Bully Code title card.jpg|"The Bully Code" File:Finding Mary McGuffin title card.jpg|"Finding Mary McGuffin" File:Picture This title card.jpg|"Picture This" File:Nerdy Dancin' title card.jpg|"Nerdy Dancin'" File:What Do It Do? title card.jpg|"What Do It Do?" File:Atlantis title card.jpg|"Atlantis" File:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" File:Just Passing Through title card.jpg|"Just Passing Through" File:Candace's Big Day title card.jpg|"Candace's Big Day" File:I Was a Middle Aged Robot title card.jpg|"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" File:Suddenly Suzy title card.jpg|"Suddenly Suzy" File:Undercover Carl title card.jpg|"Undercover Carl" File:Hip Hip Parade title card.jpg|"Hip Hip Parade" File:Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers title card.jpg|"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" File:Ain't No Kiddie Ride title card.jpg|"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" File:Not Phineas and Ferb title card.jpg|"Not Phineas and Ferb" File:Phineas and Ferb-Busters! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" File:The Lizard Whisperer title card.jpg|"The Lizard Whisperer" File:Robot Rodeo title card.jpg|"Robot Rodeo" File:The Beak title card.jpg|"The Beak" File:She's the Mayor title card.jpg|"She's the Mayor" File:The Lemonade Stand title card.jpg|"The Lemonade Stand" File:Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 1.JPG|"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 1" File:Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2" File:Summer Belongs to You! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" File:Nerds of feather.png|"Nerds of a Feather" File:Wizard of Odd title card.jpg|"Wizard of Odd" File:We Call it Maze title card.jpg|"We Call it Maze" File:Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! title card.jpg|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" File:The Secret of Success title card.jpg|"The Secret of Success" File:The Doof Side of the Moon title card.jpg|"The Doof Side of the Moon" File:Split Personality title card.jpg|"Split Personality" File:Brain Drain title card.jpg|"Brain Drain" File:Rollercoaster The Musical! title card.jpg|"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" File:Make Play title card.jpg|"Make Play" File:Candace Gets Busted title card.jpg|"Candace Gets Busted" Season 3 File:The Great Indoors title card.jpg|"The Great Indoors" File:Canderemy title card.jpg|"Canderemy" File:Run, Candace, Run title card.jpg|"Run, Candace, Run" File:Last Train to Bustville title card.jpg|"Last Train to Bustville" File:Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! title card.jpg|"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" File:The Belly of the Beast title card.png|"The Belly of the Beast" File:Moon Farm title card.jpg|"Moon Farm" File:Ask a Foolish Quesion title card.jpg|"Ask a Foolish Question" File:Misperceived Monotreme title card.jpg|"Misperceived Monotreme" File:Candace Disconnected title card.jpg|"Candace Disconnected" File:Magic Carpet Ride title card.jpg|"Magic Carpet Ride" File:Bad Hair Day title card.jpg|"Bad Hair Day" File:Meatloaf Surprise title card.jpg|"Meatloaf Surprise" File:Phineas and Ferb Interrupted title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" File:A Real Boy title card.jpg|"A Real Boy" File:Mommy Can You Hear Me? title card.jpg|"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" File:Road Trip title card.jpg|"Road Trip" File:Tour de Ferb title card.jpg|"Tour de Ferb" File:Skiddley Whiffers title card.jpg|"Skiddley Whiffers" File:My Fair Goalie title card.jpg|"My Fair Goalie" File:Bullseye! title card.jpg|"Bullseye!" File:That's the Spirit title card.jpg|"That's the Spirit" File:The Curse of Candace title card.jpg|"The Curse of Candace" File:Escape from Phineas Tower title card.jpg|"Escape from Phineas Tower" File:Lotsa Latkes title card.jpg|"Lotsa Latkes" File:Ferb Latin title card.jpg|"Ferb Latin" File:A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas title card.jpg|"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" File:Tri-Stone Area title card.jpg|"Tri-Stone Area" File:Doof Dynasty title card.jpg|"Doof Dynasty" File:Excaliferb title card.jpg|"Excaliferb" File:Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" File:Monster from the Id title card.jpg|"Monster from the Id" File:Gi-Ants title card.jpg|"Gi-Ants" File:The Remains of the Platypus title card.jpg|"The Remains of the Platypus" File:Mom's in the House title card.jpg|"Mom's in the House" File:Perry The Actorpus title card.jpg|"Perry The Actorpus" File:Let's Bounce title card.jpg|"Let's Bounce" File:Bully Bromance Breakup title card.jpg|"Bully Bromance Breakup" File:Quietest Day Ever title card.jpg|"Quietest Day Ever" File:The Doonkelberry Imperative.jpg|"The Doonkelberry Imperative" File:Meapless in Seattle - Title Card.jpg|"Meapless in Seattle" File:Delivery of Destiny title card.jpg|"Delivery of Destiny" File:Buford Confidential title card.jpg|"Buford Confidential" File:The Mom Attractor title card.JPG|"The Mom Attractor" File:Cranius Maximus title card.JPG|"Cranius Maximus" File:Agent Doof title card.jpg|"Agent Doof" File:319b Minor Monogram.jpg|"Minor Monogram" File:318a What A Croc!.jpg|"What A Croc!" File:Sleepwalk Surprise Title Card.jpg|"Sleepwalk Surprise" File:Sci-Fi Pie Fly Title Card.jpg|"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" File:Sipping with the Enemy Title Card.jpg|"Sipping with the Enemy" File:Tri-State Treasure - Boot of Secrets Title Card.jpg|"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" File:Doofapus title card.jpg|"Doofapus" File:330b Norm Unleashed.jpg|"Norm Unleashed" File:Where's Perry? title card.jpg|"Where's Perry?" File:Where's Perry? Part Two title card.jpg|"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" File:318b Ferb TV.jpg|"Ferb TV" File:When Worlds Collide.jpg|"When Worlds Collide" File:What'd I Miss? title card.jpg|"What'd I Miss?" File:331b Road to Danville.jpg|"Road to Danville" File:335 This Is Your Backstory.jpg|"This Is Your Backstory" File:334a Blackout!.jpg|"Blackout!" Season 4 For Your Ice Only title card.jpg|"For Your Ice Only" Happy New Year! title card.jpg|"Happy New Year!" Fly On the Wall title card.jpg|"Fly On the Wall" Bully Bust title card.jpg|"Bully Bust" My Sweet Ride title card.jpg|"My Sweet Ride" Der Kinderlumper title card.jpg|"Der Kinderlumper" Sidetracked title card.jpg|"Sidetracked" Primal Perry title card.jpg|"Primal Perry" Mind Share title card.jpg|"Mind Share" Backyard Hodge Podge title card.jpg|"Backyard Hodge Podge" Bee Day title card.jpg|"Bee Day" Bee Story title card.jpg|"Bee Story" Great Balls of Water title card.jpg|"Great Balls of Water" Where's Pinky? title card.jpg|"Where's Pinky?" Just Desserts.jpg|"Just Desserts" TV Movie File:Phineas and Ferb The Movie- Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D Logo.png|''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' To return to the page for Phineas and Ferb, click here. Title cards pt-br:Galeria:Cartões de Título vi:Thư viện ảnh:Thẻ tiêu đề